


Injured/ sick/ disabled 9-9

by B99fangirlnextdoor



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B99fangirlnextdoor/pseuds/B99fangirlnextdoor
Summary: Just a collection of what are basically short stories in bullet points. My phone won't let me tag properly. But there is love and hope and fights and drama and - yeah. It's gunna be good1. Jake with CRPS (pt one)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Injured/ sick/ disabled 9-9

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,
> 
> So I know I have been incredibly absent in the last month or two, I do apologise. I was in hospital for two weeks then my laptop decided to vanish. I've not had it forever and I'm not comfortable writing on my phone because it takes FOREVER. I swear I will be back on with lots of content soon, but until then enjoy these... Stories? They're in bullet points so...
> 
> Also, I might be making these into a full fic, if you're interested, do let me know 
> 
> Anyways with that out the way, I'm bored , my account is inactive, let's get on with this.

The incident

  *   
Jake is shot multiple times after a drug bust gone wrong.
  *   
He was rushed into hospital then theatre in critical condition
  *   
The squad all stayed in the relatives room overnight, waiting for news  
Finally, Jake was stabilised, but Amy, the squad and his mum were warned that, while he was extremely lucky he'd been wearing a vest, he'd lost a lot of blood and he mightn't survive
  *   
He woke up in ICU with Amy holding his hand, who explained the situation to him, and told him how lucky he was to be alive. Still out of it from the drugs, Jake accepts this without question and goes back to sleep
  *   
It's a week later when he's well enough to be told that he will need at least another week in hospital, and two months after that off work. He doesn't react well.
  *   
After a lot of squad love, (and two visits from his father, the last of which ended in Roger limping away with a bloodied shirt and a broken nose after a run-in with Rosa) Jake is finally well enough to be discharged
  *   
Jake is glad to be home, but excess pain in his bad arm means that Amy ends up taking him back into hospital  
Doctors couldn't work out any reason for him to be in so much pain, and presumed he was faking it to get drugs
  *   
Amy is furious but Jake wants to go home so she lets him. Amy stays up all night with Jake, eating pizza and watching die hard in the hopes it'll cheer him up and take his mind off it. It doesn't.
  *   
Jake's return to work date comes and goes. He does try one day but he got sent home as police work is impractical and dangerous with only one usable arm
  *   
Jake is not happy with this and begins to spiral
  *   
The pain only seems to get worse the longer time goes on. Three months after the incident, it's swollen, purple and Jake can't stand it touching any surface
  *   
Doctors continue to insist there's nothing wrong, that it's all in Jake's head and that he should do therapy to treat the pain.
  *   
Amy is a fabulous advocate and support for Jake, and she drives him back and forth to clinics and appointments all over the state determined to get her husband out of pain.
  *   
Jake continues to spiral   
Amy has to do most things for Jake, which he HATES. Things that were previously easy and done with no thought (like getting changed or having a shower) become laborious tasks that end with Jake and Amy arguing because Jake doesn't want Amy's help with anything.
  *   
Eventually, after Jake got burned trying to cook alone while Amy was at work, emotions boil over and Amy ends up walking out and going to stay with Rosa.
  *   
This pushes Jake over the edge and he tries to hang himself, only his stupid good hand doesn't tie a tight enough knot and he ends up sprawled on the floor.
  *   
Eventually, after spending a night at Rosa's, and having a heartfelt chat, Amy comes back home. Jake, overwhelmed with seeing his wife again, blurts out everything. Amy holds him as his sobs into her chest and tells her he wishes he were dead.
  *   
Jake doesn't tell Amy about the hanging attempt. It's not until two days later when Amy finds the rope lying under laundry on the floor, and remembers the slight bruising around Jake's neck that she'd put down to her getting a bit *ahem* over enthusiastic that she realises what he tried to do.
  *   
Jake finds Amy sobbing among his dirty clothes on the bathroom floor. He swears to her he didn't mean it, that he just got a bit overwhelmed in the heat of the moment. Amy doesn't believe him, but tells him she won't make him go the the ER if he calls a crisis line.
  *   
Jake reluctantly agrees, knowing he can't have a mental health blemish on his record if he's ever going to be a cop again, and while it is at first weird, he actually finds the hotline helpful.
  *   
After that, he calls them every time he's not feeling good. Which, he realises, is a lot of the time.
  *   
(Amy comes home one night to see him openly chatting on the phone. She realises he's not really fought her much when shes been helping him and decides that her good boy deserves a reward. Jake hardly ever fights her when she tries to help out after that)
  *   
Amy finally gets in with a well known and highly respected doctor, who thinks he can find out what's wrong. The only issue is that their insurance won't cover any visits, or tests only treatment he prescribes, and he's all the way over in Tampa.
  *   
Amy breaks down and has to run to the bathroom at work when she finds out the DA mishandled some evidence, meaning they were going to have to dismiss a case she'd been working on for months. Ray, seeing Amy run off from his office window, decides to follow her. The two end up having a heartfelt discussion which results in Ray offering to pay.
  *   
Amy, upon querying if he needed to discuss it with Kevin, discovers that Ray had brought it up the day after Jake was shot, in case of surgical complications insurance wouldn't cover, or extra physical therapy (or any kind of therapy), or funeral costs. Ray doesn't mention the last one.
  *   
Amy is given the rest of the day off, and, after a brief handshake, rushes straight home to tell Jake the good news. Jake plays the excited card as Amy helps him pack and inwardly hopes that this doctor was more useful than the last
  *   
Amy gets in with the doctor two days later, and the pair fly into Tampa. The doctor, after a few tests, they were called in for a review.
  *   
Jake is diagnosed with CRPS.




End file.
